The Matchmaker
by skye-chan54
Summary: Mira's up to her match making again whos she after now and how will the couples turn out NaLu, GaLe, RoWen, GrUvia please read :)
1. Chapter 1

"Gray! HI!" Cana screams she ran up and hugged Gray "Oh…h-hi Cana how are you?" Gray replied "yeah yeah I'm good…um where's Juvia?" Cana looks around, Gray looked around a couple times "i dunno" Gray walked inside the guild leaving Cana out in the guild front yard "Cana-san hugged Juvia Gray-sama Cana-san is Juvia's love rival!"

[In the Guild]

"Hey droopy-eyes what's with you" Natsu asked "nothing slanty-eyes you picking a fight" Gray annoyly replied they started having a bawl "No fighting" Erza said with a hard glare "H-Hai" they said in unison "they never learn do they" Lucy sighed "i don't understand them sometimes" Mira giggled with a sweet smile "Lu-Chan! How's it been?!" Levy screamed and hugged Lucy "oh Levy-Chan! It's been good how did your job go?" Lucy asked "Don't want to talk about it" Levy had a gloomy aura around her "Hahahaha oh by the way Gajeel wants to talk to you about something" Lucy winks while nudging her arm "d-do you now wh-why?" Levy had a deep colour of crimson painted on cheeks, Lucy was about to say something when Gajeel came up "hey shrimp come here!" Gajeel yelled from he's usual spot in the corner "DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP!" Levy screamed at him everyone turned their heads to see a red-faced Levy "j-just come here" Gajeel said "o-ok" Levy sighed still with a crimson colour plastered on her face Levy made her way over to Gajeel she tensed up as her started to speak which went unnoticed by him "i was wondering if you would…like to…um..Maybe...Perhaps… go on…a job with…me?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i'm skye-chan this is my first story on fanfiction so i'm still getting used to it please don't be hard on me :(**

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**

**please read and enjoy!**

**bye~**

* * *

_previously: Lucy was about to say something when Gajeel came up "hey shrimp come here!" Gajeel yelled from he's usual spot in the corner "DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP!" Levy screamed at him everyone turned their heads to see a red-faced Levy "j-just come here" Gajeel said "o-ok" Levy sighed still with a crimson colour plastered on her face Levy made her way over to Gajeel she tensed up as her started to speak which went unnoticed by him "i was wondering if you would…like to…um..Maybe...Perhaps… go on…a job with…me?!"_

* * *

"Of corse Levy won't!" Droy sreamed at Gajeel "yeah Levy would rather be with us right Levy!?" Jet yelled

**[2 minutes later]**

"...Levy?" Jet asked a bit confused and worried "fine if the shrimp would rather be with you guys that just fine" Gajeel statedas he walked out of the Guild "Wait Gajeel!" Levy yelled with her hand in the air she still had a light tint of pick on her cheeks but she had enough courage to move her little legs into a running motion, running after Gajeel

**[In the streets of Magnolia] **

Levy was running around for a while and now she was out of breath but she put all her remaining energy into a scream "GAJEEL!"

**[Back at the guild]**

"what just happened?" Jet asked his parten who was standing next to him "I-I don't know" Dory was almost speachless thats the fastest he's ever seen Levy run before 'she took of like racer from Oración Seis' Dory thought "hehehe one couple down...many to go though haha that rymes" Mira wispered to herself and started to giggle Lucy looked at her confused but turned back to the guild doors 'i'm so happy for them' she thought "thier so cute together don't cha think Juvia" Lucy smile turning to look at Juvia "Juvia thinks so to gajeel-kun really likes Levy-san Juvia's sure of it!" Juvia replied to Lucy they was a bit of akward silence between the two mages before Lucy remember to tell Juvia something "oh by the way Juvia i got Gray to ask you out, he should be coming any minute now" Lucy winked at Juvia, Juvia blinked three times then jumped into Lucy's arms "thank you thank you thank you! so Lucy-chan was never Juvia's love rival Lucy-chan just wanted to help Juvia?" Lucy nodded and smiled "Gomniasai Lucy-chan"Juvia looked really guilty "haha don't worry about it oh look here comes Gray now remember all the details for me later ok?" Lucy gave Juvia a hug then walked to talk to Mira about her amazing plan "oh hey Juvia i was meaning to ask you um..w-would you like to go o-on a d-date with m-me?" Gray looked away so she couldn't see the blush on his cheeks Juvia got up to stand infront of Gray look very serious but of corse she couldn't hold it in "of corse Gray-sama!" Juvia jumped up and hugged him tight "awesome! i-i mean cool i'll pick you up at 7 seen you then bye" Gray waved and walked out of the guild " bye-bye Geay-sama see you at 7!" Juvia yelled after him abot 1 minute after Gray left Juvia sprinted out of the Guild to reday reday for her date "i thought he said he would go pick her up at 7 it's only 1:30"Macao and Reedus sweatdropped "Girls have to get reday probley cloths, jewelary, make-up and might i say everything needs to match the colours like a pink dress would have pink, red or silver jewelary" Mira said while Lucy nodded "why silver?" 13 year old Romeo asked "because silver goes with everything!" **[don't think i'm weird thats what my sister said :P]** Mira shouted excitley all the girls nodded and all the boys sweatdropped

**[10 minutes later]**

"good job Lucy" Mira patter her on the back "Now we need to work on the other couples!" Lucy giggled and spited some of her strawberry milkshake "even you?" Mira said with a sly smile "w-what n-no not me...what about you" Lucy retruned the sly smile back to Mira "maybe~" Mira sang as she walked away

* * *

**how was it? i tried my best! \ (^0^) /**

**please review! [sorry suck at spelling -.-]**


End file.
